The Emperor's Return
by Yoleislave
Summary: Miyako and Daisuke are a couple. But, how does Ken feel?
1. Love triangle

Chapter1  
  
It was all a lie. Ken and I never grew up and got married. No, that was all just his little fantasy. He kept it hidden, but now its time for the truth to come out. Ken and I had been going out for a while, but we broke up. And that's when the trouble started.  
  
It was a Friday, no different than any other. Ken was walking me home, when he decided to hold my hand. My vision blurred and I collapsed. Why this happened, I never found out. But it is true that that is when the problem started. In a dazed dream, I saw Ken, as he was when I first met him, back when he was the Digimon Emperor. There was something different about him, though, as if he had different reasons for being evil then he had before. Then, I woke up, and he looked just like he had in the dream!  
  
I screamed, louder than I'd ever thought I could, and I ran. "Miyako, wait! What happened? Are you okay?" I remember hearing him call as I fled. I looked behind me and saw that he looked like he was supposed to, but something drove to keep running.  
  
Eventually, I escaped him. Turning a corner, I ran into Daisuke, and he saw my tears. "What's wrong, Miyako?" he asked me. I couldn't tell him what I saw, not hear.  
  
"I think I'm in trouble, Daisuke, can you get me out of here to someplace safe?" I begged. Before I knew it, we were save at his house. There, I told him the dreadful thing that I saw.  
  
"But Miyako," he started.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy," I replied, knowing his question, "But I know what I saw and it was no dream, not even a memory. I, I." that was about when I broke down and cried. Daisuke quietly held me until I calmed down a little. "I just can't go back to him, I'm scared."  
  
"You don't have to worry, Miyako, if anything bad happens, I'll protect you," he answered soothingly.  
  
"Daisuke, can you help me find Miyako?" Ken said, walking in as Daisuke and I kissed for the first times. 


	2. Ken's Insanity

Chapter 2  
I hadn't felt this much pain in my life. Not even when my brother died had it hurt this badly. I had come to my best friend for help, only to find him kissing my girlfriend. It should have been ME there holding Miyako. It should have been ME kissing her, ME that she loved. I would get her to love me again, no matter what the cost.  
  
But how? That was the question. What could I do to get Miyako back? Then, it came to me. I called Miyako and invited her and Daisuke over to my house, saying that it was important. It was time to get my girl back.  
  
Unfortunately, Wormmon had been on to me. It was such a shame what I had to do to my most reliable companion, but he would be fine once this was all over.  
Soon, the hour of truth came. Daisuke and Miyako showed up, and I let them in. "So, what's so urgent, Ken?" Daisuke asked, as if nothing had happened between he and Miyako at all.  
  
I stood there and stared at what was standing before me. He was actually holding her hand. That should have been me! Boy, was he going to get it.  
  
"Seriously, Ken, what did you want?" The beautiful Miyako asked.  
  
"It was about what I walked in on this afternoon." I said.  
  
"Ken, it wasn't your fault. It's just that Daisuke and I were meant for each other, I realize that now, and I hope that you can understand."  
  
Oh, I understood. It was all to clear that she needed me more than ever; I would have to force her to love me again! So, with that, I grabbed her and put my Digivice up to my computer screen.  
  
"Don't worry, Miyako, you're forgiven. It's Daisuke that needs to pay!" 


	3. Daisuke's Dilemna

Chapter 3  
I had to get Veemon to the Digital world. Whatever Ken was up to, I couldn't face him without my partner's help. This was an emergency.  
  
When I got home, I grabbed Veemon and ran for my computer. "Daisuke, what are you doing?" he asked as I raised my D-3.  
  
"We've got to save Miyako," I said as we entered the Digital World.  
  
All of the spiraling colors surrounded me when I traveled there, and it always made me feel a little sick, though I've always hid it well. But, I was distracted this time, because I had more to lose than ever before.  
  
When I landed, I was in a large castle, surrounded by solid rock ten feet in the air.  
  
"Well, Daisuke, I hope you're ready," Ken said, Standing over me. Next to him, Miyako was chained to a throne in a dress that looked like it was made for a queen.  
  
"I don't want to fight you if I don't have to, Ken," I said, "But I will."  
  
"Pretty simple: If you win, you get the girl. If I win, she becomes my queen and you die."  
  
"And what if I don't want to be your queen?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Then you'll fall victim to the new Dark Ring," he said, "It can control people and Digimon." I saw Miyako cringe. "Wurmmon, Dark Digivolve!"  
  
"Wurmmon, Dark Digivolve to: Dark Paildramon!"  
Boy, was I in trouble. 


	4. Miyako's Heart

Chapter 4  
Just when things look bad, a golden light glistened form my D-3. I had seen that light before. "Golden Armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to: Magnamon!"  
  
There, in front of me, I saw the most horrifying battle of my life. The two fought for the longest time, but neither seemed to tire.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Dark Paildramon shouted, firing a laser bombardment at Magnamon. "Magna blast!" Magnamon responded, firing a melee of missiles at his foe.  
  
"Soon, you'll know what it's like to lose all that you have!" Ken cried as he finally saw a change in Magnamon. "And Miyako will love me again!"  
  
"Ken," she interrupted, "I never loved you."  
  
This seemed to send a shock through Ken.  
  
"And Ken," I chimed, "I not your friend any more!" That's when he snapped.  
  
The energy seemed to drain from him, as it did from his Digimon. He disappeared in a cloud of dust, and we never saw him again, although we know he begged TK to change our story so that he had a happy ending. Miyako and I grew up to have two beautiful children, and we couldn't have been happier. 


	5. Alternate ending

Alternate Ending  
  
I sat, watching as my old boyfriend battled my new one, and was shocked at the intensity in Ken's eyes. "Finish him!" Ken called to the monstrous Dark Paildramon. Poor Daisuke and Veemon didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Ken, stop!" I yelled. As if I'd been talking to him, Dark Paildramon stopped in mid-air. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, starting to cry.  
  
"Because, I need you to love me again," he replied. For an instant, I saw a look of bleak insecurity in his eyes, the one that he used to have when we were together, the reason I'd fallen for him in the first place. But, it was all to clear to me now what the right path for me to take was.  
  
"Ken, I loved you, too. But, it wasn't meant to be Ken. Something told me that we weren't supposed to be together. It's kind of complicated, but it's the truth. Daisuke and I were meant to be. Please, accept that. Otherwise, I'll hate you!"  
  
Dark Paildramon stopped. It seemed that he could sense what Ken was feeling. And, I could feel it, too. That last sentence had crushed the hope that destroying Daisuke would help him get me back. He fell to the ground, and Daisuke and I rushed to his aid.  
  
Years have passed since then. Daisuke and I have gotten married and had two beautiful children. We are still deeply in love. We still don't know what happened to Ken. After he graduated high school, he went off exploring in the digital world, and we haven't seen him. Only time will ever tell what happened to him. But, he will always have a place in my heart. 


End file.
